


Fluffy Jeffmads Oneshots

by Jasmin_McPines



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Mentioned George Washington, Mullette as well, Other, a bit of Lams is included, maybe I'll add an historical chapter, no sexual stuff cuz nO, the characters will look like in the musical tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 18,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmin_McPines/pseuds/Jasmin_McPines
Summary: Starting at Chapter 10, my work has been proofread and edited by my friend otakulture @ Instagram / ButterySalt @ Wattpad because I don't trust my English skills.





	1. An Exhausting Day

Thomas, sitting in his bed, back against the pillows on the headboard, reading a book, waited for James to come home. He was sick and even though it wasn't really that bad, James swore he would never get any Mac and Cheese if he's going to work in his condition.

Since there's a lot of stress going on at the office at the moment, James couldn't even think about not going to work, which Thomas totally understood; he didn't want to be a burden to James anyways.

As he heard the front door open, and keys jingling, James tiredly opened the almost-closed door to their bedroom and walked towards Thomas. He collapsed on his empty side of their bed, buried his face in the pillow while lying on his stomach, and put one arm around Thomas' waist, who just stared at him, slightly amused, but also concerned.

"Have you taken your medicine?" James asked, knowing that Thomas hated the ones that actually made him feel better.

Thomas looked over to his night stand where the bottle with the disgusting liquid stood. "The one that makes me all numb? No way!"

"C'mon, Honey, you gotta get better." James lifted his head a little to face his sick lover.

"You're one to talk to. Look at you, you look horribly exhausted! How much sleep did you even get?" Thomas asked, closing his book and placing it on the night table.

James looked away, sighed and mumbled something he knew Thomas wouldn't be able to hear.

"James Madison," Thomas said in a harsh tone, causing James to look at him. James knew, as soon as his boyfriend spoke out his full name, he was getting serious.

Giving in, James chuckled: "Actually, I haven't slept at all for the past two nights."

"What?! James, what the hell?? You gotta sleep! Now!"

"But I still have work to do," the tired man whined, slowly getting up.

As soon as he placed one foot on the floor, Thomas grabbed his hand and stared into his eyes. He could see that James really didn't even want to work, but since his boyfriend had decided to ignore his lack of sleep, Thomas realized it must be very important. Knowing that sooner or later James would pass out on his desk anyways, Thomas pulled him back towards the bed gently, thinking of something that could change James' mind.

"I tell you what," he finally said with a calm voice and a soft smile. "You go to sleep now and I will take my medicine in exchange. Deal?"

James thought for a moment, then lay back in the same position he was before with his face squished against the soft pillow. He muttered a quiet "okay" before closing his eyes.

Satisfied and keeping his promise, Thomas turned to his night stand, picked the bottle up and quickly swallowed his medication, making a disgusted grimace. It tasted  _horrible_.  
As soon as he placed the bottle back on the table, he heard a soft snore and turned back to James, only to see him asleep already. His lips were slightly parted and his back was rising and falling gently.

 _Heh. Didn't even bother to change your clothes._  Thomas thought, smiling at how adorable James looked in his sleep. He loved watching him in this state, where he looked calm and no worries or stress could get to him.

Soon feeling tired as well, Thomas slipped further under the blanket and wrapped an arm around James' lower back. "Good night, Darling," he said, placing soft kisses on his lover's forehead and cheek before dozing off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first chapter, so it'll get better, don't worry :')


	2. Just Some Guy At The Bar

Thomas Jefferson chatted a bit with the bartender and his friend, Maria, while trying to forget the incidents that happened earlier at work today with the help of alcohol. He lost a debate against Hamilton, AGAIN, and the more it happens, the more it pisses him off.

"Can't blame ya for being upset, Thomas. Hamilton's an ass, but sadly, a smart one, too. But you can't let him get to you like that. He's not worth it", Maria said, cleaning the high bar table.

"But he's ruining my reputation and makes me look like a fool in front of everyone! Not everyone can stay up like him till 4 am and think about good arguments", Thomas slurred, taking another shot.

Suddenly the bar doors open and a handsome young man stepped in. Thomas and Maria turned their faces at him in union, forgetting the conversation they just had.

"James, hi!", Maria shouted over happily. "How's it goin'? Excited for later?"

James came closer to the table and smiled, "Ha, yeah. Actually, I wanted to know if I should bring something specifically?"

Thomas didn't listen to what the rest of their conversation was about. He just couldn't stop staring at James, no words coming out, even though he wanted to say  _something_.

_His intelligent eyes, his wonderful smile, his soft, calm voice, his beautiful skin._

But he couldn't just say any of those things to him, that would be weird and awkward. They don't even know each other.

 _'Maybe I drank too much_...', Thomas thought to himself.

But when James turned around to face him, he  _froze_. His face heated up and his cheeks started to become a deep shade of red. ' _Gosh, he's amazing_.'

James smiled and asked, "...And you are?"

"Uhm...Thomas. Thomas Jefferson", he responded, shaking his extended hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Thomas. I'm James Madison." Thomas noticed he was slightly flustered, as well.

"Well, I hope you'll join us this evening. I gotta go, see you two", James waved and thus stepped out of the bar.

"What were you guys talkin' 'bout?", Thomas asked, still not looking away from the door.

"Oh, just hanging out with a few others at my place later. The Schuylers, Aaron and Theo are coming, too", Maria replied, smirking at Thomas who got a bit scared of that expression as he turned his attention back to her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?", he asked confused.

"Oh, nothing. ~ So, wanna come over today at 8?", she asked, STILL smirking. She knew something clicked between Thomas and James.

"Yeah, sure, of course!", Thomas answered quickly before paying for his drinks and leaving to get ready for their meet-up, smiling like an idiot. He didn't want to smell like alcohol next to his friends, especially not next to James.

"This dork", Maria smiled to herself.


	3. Be Mine?

It was currently heavily raining outside. Thomas has made himself comfortable on the couch with ice cream and...tears. Maybe chocolate ice cream would make him feel better about the fact that he probably got rejected that day. He wasn't 100 percent sure, but since he didn't get an answer, he assumes it.

Funny image, the great politician Thomas Jefferson, 27 years old, sitting on his couch with a spoon of ice cream in his mouth and the box of it in his lap, wrapped up in a blanket in his sweatpants and tank-top, crying.

Today at the office, he decided to tell James what he felt for him. He was so nervous and scared that this could destroy their friendship of 2 years. After he confessed, he noticed Madison was just staring at him with panic in his eyes...and then running away without saying a word. That... _hurt_...

Thomas didn't know if they should talk about this ever again, or if they would ever  _even_  talk again. He didn't want to lose him, but he also didn't want to push James into something he wouldn't want.

He then heard a knock at his door. Sniffling, and not even caring about how pathetic he looks like at the moment, he got up and proceeded to the door, the spoon still in his mouth. He opened the door and was shocked to see Madison standing in front of him.

 _Oooooooooh frick._ (*Jaiden Animation's voice*)

He was suddenly  _really_  embarrassed. If someone else would stand there, he wouldn't give a single shit. Literally  _anyone_  else. But it's James. Of all people it's James who sees him like this.

He panicked and quickly put the spoon out of his mouth, "I- uh...I'm sorry...this is not how you're supposed to see me..."

He paused to examine Madison further. He was wet from the rain, there was literally no dry spot to be seen on him or his office clothes (which btw looked amazing on him). He was breathing heavily, apparently he had been running as well, besides the fact that he held something behind his back.

"No, Thomas, listen.  _I_  am sorry. Very sorry. I apologize for running away like a coward. I just panicked and- ", he paused to catch his breath. "And I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to tell you that I feel the same for you for a long time now." He pulled up a bouquet of flowers from behind his back and offered them to Thomas. "I'm so sorry, again. Please, I'm sorry." He looked down as his voice cracked, and he was sniffling, almost crying, too. James felt so stupid for his actions and would give anything to make up for it.

Thomas suddenly pulled James into a tight hug, surprising the latter and "sorta" crashing the flowers.

"It's okay. We have each other now", he whispered into James' ear, feeling him hugging back. They pulled away and Thomas lead him inside. "I'll get you a towel."

After a moment, Thomas came back with a towel for James and a vase for the flowers.

"Thank you, Tommy", James said, gratefully taking the towel. He then suddenly sneezed like four times in a row.

"Have I ever told you how adorable it is that you sneeze like a kitten?", Thomas asked smiling, remembering the fact how easily James could get sick. He noticed that James was now shivering and quickly looked for some clothes that were a bit too small for him but might also be a bit too big for James. Better than nothing, though.

James thanked him once again and got changed in the bathroom. Once he was done, he walked towards the couch where Thomas was waiting for him, ready to wrap him up in a blanket and cuddle the shit out of him.

And so they laid there in a comfortable silence, being happy to finally call themselves more than just friends. James leaned his head on Thomas' shoulder and wrapped one arm around his waist. The latter laid an arm around the smaller man's shoulder, his other hand holding James', their fingers intertwined. Before dozing off, James muttered a quiet "I love you", to which Thomas responded with a kiss on his forehead and a "I love you, too", his eyelids feeling heavy.


	4. We Need To Talk

It was spring and the trees outside started to grow flowers on their branches. James woke up to an empty bed, the sun shining in through the window. He looked around worriedly, hoping to find Thomas somewhere, but then noticed a note on his night stand, saying  _'Went shopping. BRB, Baby Bear_ _♡'_  James smiled to himself and reluctantly got out of bed. He made himself some breakfast which he ate on the couch (who needs tables).

After he put on some jeans and a shirt, he started reading the book he got the day before. After a while he started to worry about Thomas. He'd been gone for a while now, so he decided to text him and ask if everything was alright. After a few minutes his phone rang. James wondered why Thomas couldn't just text him back. He only calls if it's important. What if something was up...

"Hey, Tommy", James said after he picked up his phone.

"Hey, James...could you please come down to the central park to  _our_  place? It's important", Thomas asked, worry and nervousness in his voice being heard.

"O-okay. I'll be there in 5 minutes."

James got his keys and phone, put on his shoes and a vest and left their shared apartment. Being a person with anxiety and trust issues, he started to think about the worst scenarios.

_'Oh shit, what if I did something wrong and he wants to break up with me?_

_What if he cheated on me?_

_What if someone died?_

_Maybe he got a new job and has to move away?'_

 

He spotted Thomas standing in the grass and walked over to him. Despite his worries, he forced a smile on his face, "Hey, honey."

"James, we need to talk", Thomas sounded serious. James noticed the anxiousness in his eyes and him fiddling with his sleeve, and frowned.

"S-sure...", he responded.

Thomas exhaled and started talking. "James, I believe our relationship needs a change..." He paused and James panicked.  _'Oh God. He IS going to break up with me!'_

 

"We've known each other for 8 years now and our relationship has been going well, but I think- "

Thomas got interrupted by a high-pitched scream in the background, which startled James and made him turn his head to see what was going on. He saw nothing, though, and brought his attention back to Thomas. He was shocked and surprised to see him down on one knee. "...but I think we could do even better", Thomas continued and even smiled now, pulling a dark blue velvet box out his pocket.

"James. I fell in love with every single part of you. Your beautiful eyes, your awesome personality, your adorableness, your intelligence, everything! You are pure perfection and you would make me the happiest man alive if you would accept my sincerest affection and take this ring as a sign for our strong love. James Madison, will you marry me?"

As soon as Thomas was finished, James jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly, saying "Yes, of course!" and "I love you" over and over again. He was so relieved and so happy. Nothing could ever ruin this for him. The few people who took notice of the proposal cheered for them. Everything was perfect.

"I was so worried, Thomas! Don't scare me like that! I thought you were gonna break up with me, you fool!" James pouted after pulling back from the hug, tears of joy in his eyes.

"That was the plan, actually", Thomas laughed. "I'm sorry, dear."

"You're a bad boy", James giggled. Thomas smirked and said, "I know", before kissing James on his cheek.

 

"Yo, you did it, mon ami!" They heard Lafayette coming towards them, clapping his hands. "Great job!"

"So  _you_  were the one screaming to distract me?", James asked him.

"Qui, Thomas planned all of this pretty well."

James turned his head back to Thomas to give him a passionate kiss on the lips. "I love you, you dork."

"I'm  _your_  dork", Thomas said, smiling into the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tricked you, didn't I? >:D nyehehehe


	5. Sleepy Kisses

As Thomas entered his house, he noticed that the lights in the bedroom were still on.

 _'It's already 11 pm, what is he even doing?',_ he asked himself, wondering why his husband was still up.  
He put down his briefcase on the kitchen counter and walked towards the bedroom. He saw James, sitting in bed, on the blankets, reading his favourite book.

"Hey, Tommy," he said.

"James, why are you still up?"

"I wanted to wait for you because I'm a good husband", James smirked, placing the book down on his night stand.

"Aw, thanks, hun, but you really don't need to do this," Thomas chuckled, collapsing on the bed, facing the ceiling.

"Had a hard day, huh?"

Thomas sighed, closing his eyes and mumbled a yes. "I'm sorry you had to stay up for nothing. I'm too tired for anything, darling."

"Anything? Even for kisses?," James smiled.

Thomas opened his eyes and tiredly looked at James, smiling back. "You were waiting for me to steal some kisses, huh?"

"Maybe," James said, leaning down to kiss his husband gently on the lips. He placed his hand on his chest while Thomas put his own on James' cheek.  
After a few shared kisses, Thomas' hand let go of James and slowly fell down, resting on his stomach. James also immediately noticed Thomas stopped kissing back and broke the contact.

"Thomas?" he asked.

After a few moments of not getting an answer, he wanted to ask again when he suddenly heard a soft snore coming from Thomas.

 _'Aw, so cute,'_  he thought as he smiled, moving his hand through Thomas' curly mess called his hair. He untied his cravat (because he didn't want it to strangle him in his sleep) and turned back to put it on his night stand before turning off the lamp. He then kissed Thomas on the cheek and rested his head on his chest.

"Goodnight, Tommy," he whispered before drifting off to sleep as well.


	6. Formal Night

"Thomas, you're ready yet?" James asked from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Almost." Thomas was struggling with his hair. Again. Everytime they had something important planned, his hair had to be a piece of shit. That's why it took him extra long today to get ready.

After another 10 minutes, he finally stepped out, fixing his bow tie. Both men wore tuxedos. Why? Thomas convinced James on going to an orchestra concert this evening since his parents used to do that often when Thomas was younger. Other than that, Thomas just loved the sound of the strings and the piano, considering he plays the violin himself.

"You look hot, baby," James said.

"Not as hot as you," Thomas responded, wrapping an arm around his fiancés waist and kissing him. "Let's get going."

~

After an hour drive, they finally arrived and took a seat in the front row in one of the high Mezzanine seats (I had to look that up :')).  
Thomas crossed his legs and sat up straight, being raised having good manners at events like these. James entangled their arms and hoped he won't sneeze anytime soon. He rarely saw Thomas being so serious about something (or...being serious about anything at all, come to think of it), so he didn't want to ruin this evening for him, even though he had a few coughing fits and sneezed a lot throughout the day, which was the reason why he was kind of exhausted at already 9 pm.

After a while, the composer arrived and began to direct the musicians. The strings, drums, trompets, the piano and all the other instruments were played beautifully as the audience listened to the sounds. After about an hour, the piano player had a solo. The sound of the instrument was beautiful and calming, and James leaned his head against Thomas' shoulder.

"It's wonderful, isn't it?" Thomas whispered.

"Mhm," James hummed, squeezing Thomas' hand and intertwining their fingers. He didn't notice, but his eyelids suddenly felt heavy, so he closed them and thus fell asleep by the piano's beautiful sounds next to his partner, feeling safe.

Thomas noticed James' grib began to weaken and looked down at him. He realized he'd fallen asleep and felt a warm smile spreading across his face. The taller man turned back to face the musicians and leaned his head on James'.

The show was finally over and Thomas placed his free hand on his lover's cheek, rubbing it gently with his thumb in attempt to wake him up.

"James, honey. It's time to go home," he whispered. James, however, mumbled something in his sleep and put his hand on top of Thomas' as he buried his face further into his shoulder. Thomas then tried to wake him by placing kisses all over his face. Well, that worked.

"Wake up, Jemmy."

"Hm?" James asked as his eyes fluttered open. "Is it over yet?"

Thomas chuckled. "Yes, you didn't even hear the applauding audience."

"Oh, I'm sorry..."

"Its okay, let's get home," Thomas said before pecking James' forehead.

In the car, James tried to stay awake, not wanting Thomas to have to wake him again, but failed. Miserably. He was knocked out after 5 minutes.

As Thomas parked into their driveway, he didn't even THINK about waking James, gladly willing to carry him bridal style inside. He would have done this at the concert as well, but it was a very formal event with lots of arrogant people there. Since they're finally home now, Thomas didn't hesitate and picked James up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, SHITTY ENDING, I KNO- Im sorry, I couldn't think of anything, oof.


	7. Nightmares and Cuddles

It was about three in the morning and everyone in the house was already sound asleep. Well, not everyone.

While James and Thomas laid next to each other, James on his back and Thomas on his side, an arm protectively wrapped around his smaller husband's waist, only soft snores audible, their daughter was now wide awake. A nightmare disturbed her slumber and she immediately shot up, breathing heavily. She tried to go back to sleep again, but gave up trying, knowing that she couldn't get the horrible images out of her mind.

Abigail grabbed her plushie and made her way out of her room, heading towards her dads' bedroom. The door was already slightly open, so all she had to do was push the door open without making any sounds.

She tiptoed to the side of the bed closest to the door where James laid, slightly shaking him, attempting to wake him up. "Dad?," she whispered, but no answer came. Well...except for slight snores.

She asked again, this time a bit louder, "Daddy?," but there was still no answer. She pouted and climbed on the bed, making her way to Thomas. James was a heavy sleeper, other than Thomas, who's eyes immediately opened when he felt a weight on his legs. He looked down at his 5-year-old daughter, who was about to try to wake Thomas.

"Abby?," he slurred still half-asleep. "Honey, what are you doing here?"

"I-I had a nightmare and couldn't fall asleep after that anymore...," she responded sheepishly.

Thomas eyes filled with concern. "Aw, honey. It was just a nightmare. No one will ever hurt you as long as we're here. C'mere." He shifted away from James just a bit, so that there's just enough space for Abigail to join them. She hugged her plushie close to her chest as she snuggled into James' side, before Thomas laid his arm on both, his daughter and his husband. He kissed Abby quickly on the forehead, "Goodnight, sweety."

"Night, Pa," she responded before both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Even though James was a heavy sleeper, he's always the one getting up first as long as the sun shines through the windows, so he was a bit confused to see his daughter sleeping between him and Thomas. He certainly didn't mind, though, and smiled, kissing his husband's cheek. He wrapped his arms around Thomas, so that both men were now in a protective position towards their precious child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is grammar even :')


	8. PRNKD!

"Babe, I'm home!", Thomas called as he entered his apartment that he shared with James, and closed the door behind him. He didn't get a response, though.

"James?" Thomas started to make his way to the living room and immediately calmed down when he saw his small boyfriend sleeping on the couch. He was lying on his side, all curled up, hugging a pillow close to his chest. Thomas stepped closer to him and couldn't help but smile at how peacefully and even more adorable his boyfriend looked as he hugged the pillow tighter.

However, Thomas had a great day at work today and felt energetic, so he decided to do something funny. He wanted to prank James.

He smiled deviously at his plan and rushed to the bathroom, pulling out his make-up bag - which wasn't big, but he still had one - from the cabinet beneath the sink and found the one lipstick he owned. Yes, he owned lipstick, but it firstly wasn't such a bright red, but more of a darker wine-like colour, and he secondly almost never used it. Almost.

He then made his way towards the bedroom and pulled out a box, which was stored underneath their bed, to take out an airhorn he once snapped away from Hamilton after the little shit scared him from behind with that device at a party.

He walked back to James on the couch and started to draw on his face with the lipstick, grinning as he did so. James didn't even stir, to which Thomas slightly envied him for having such a deep sleep. On the other hand, though, no one would ever be able to prank Thomas, since he wakes up easily.

When he was done using James' face as a canvas, Thomas bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from laughing already. He stood up bi and took the airhorn in his hand.

A loud, siren-like sound escaped the object. "AAAH!!" James literally jumped awake immediately, screaming like a girl and falling onto the ground.

Thomas was full on laughing and wheezing now while James laid still in shock, breathing heavily and his heart racing. As he composed himself, he tried to get up and sit back on the couch as he glared at his laughing partner.

"Thomas, you asshole!", he yelled. Thomas didn't mind, though. He was busy laughing his ass off on the floor. James rubbed his face and felt something on his skin. He looked down at his hands and spotted dark red paint on them.

"Thomas, what did you do to my face?", he asked as he got up and headed towards the bathroom to look into the mirror.

"THOMAS!!!", the poofy-haired man heard his boyfriend scream two rooms away, which only made him laugh harder if that was even possible.

By the time James came back with a cleaned-up face, Thomas' abdomen and mouth hurt badly from laughing, thus he tried to compose himself and get up from the floor.

"You done?", James asked him, a slight smile spreading across his face.

"Ha, yeah, yeah," Thomas said, whiping the tears away.

"You're going to regret that, Mr. Jefferson," James warned with a smirk and crossed arms. "You don't even know."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

Thomas didn't quite believe him since his boyfriend is too cute and innocent to do anything bad to him.  
Ten minutes later he was greeted by a cake in his face.


	9. Acrophobia

President Washington and his best politicians had to be at a very important meeting in San Francisco, California, so, basically on the other side of the country. To get there soon enough, they had to take the president's private jet, much to Thomas' dislike. On board there would also be Madison and Hamilton. James wasn't a problem, though. It was Hamilton why Jefferson couldn't quite say anything about his fear of heights. Who wants their enemy to know one of your biggest secret fears?

When the four men where about to board the plane, Thomas quickly took James' hand and squeezed it tightly, intertwining their fingers. "Are you alright?" James asked him.

"Yeah," Thomas said, forcing a smile. "Everything's fine."

"Are you sure?" James could see the anxiousness in Thomas' eyes and gave him a concerned look.

"Mhm," the taller man answered rather quickly.

James knew arguing with Thomas isn't that easy, so he decided to leave the subject and responded with a simple "Alright then." Well, it  _sounded_  simple, but that doesn't mean he's still not worried.

Thomas and James found a place where they can sit next to each other without anyone bothering them. Thomas' nervousness grew with every second as he noticed everyone was seated and the plane was soon ready to take off. He fidgeted with his cravat, feeling his heartbeat becoming more rapidly. James pulled out a book from his bag and immediately looked at Thomas as he noticed how anxious he was. He put the book down on his lap and grabbed one of Thomas' hands, holding it with his other hand as well.

"Hey, Thomas, what's wrong?", James asked. For a moment, Thomas refused to look at his worried partner, inhaling deeply before responding. "J-James..." He finally looked at him. "I-I'm scared of heights..."

James' eyes widened. How could he not know about this? They've been friends for  _how_  long? They are now in a relationship for about two years, and Thomas hadn't even mentioned it once? Not only the fact that Thomas never told him startled the smaller Virginian, but also the case that  _the_  Thomas Jefferson was afraid of something else than messing things up between his loved ones.  _The_  Thomas Jefferson who always acted so fearless, so careless. It took James a moment to process that.

"Wha- For how long? Why have you never told me?" James asked carefully, yet concerned with a little bit of anger in his tone. "Why are you telling me this just  _now?"_

"I'm sorry I couldn't say anything sooner. Hamilton would tease me about it for the rest of my life," Thomas responded, taking a quick glance at the other side of the plane where Hamilton sat. He then turned his attention back to James. "And I also didn't quite think it was necessary for you to know at any other time. It just...makes me feel weak and- and stupid and embarrassed," Thomas said sheepishly, looking down.

James' gaze softened as he put a hand on the other man's cheek. "Honey, it's okay to be scared. It's okay to have fears, everyone has them. Even Hamilton has a weakness, I assure you." He paused for a moment. "But...I remember you've been to France a few years ago. You must have already been on a plane before."

Thomas shook his head. "N-no...I kinda traveled there by ship. It took longer to get there, but at least I hadn't been ten thousand meters up in the air."

James thought for a moment before responding. "Well, I'm very sorry to tell you that there's no turning back now, dear. We have to go through this, together." James brought their hands close to his face and pressed his lips against Thomas' knuckles. "I'll be here, I'll be holding you through the entire flight and I promise nothing's gonna happen to you." James gave him a comforting smile before connecting their lips. "Thank you, darlin'," Thomas said.

The pilot turned around to face his passengers before heading towards his seat. "Alright, gentlemen. This is going to be a six-hours-flight, so I hope you'll enjoy it at least a bit." He left and closed the door behind him as Jefferson huffed at this irony.

Thomas squeaked a little as the engine started, feeling his entire body tensing even more. He tightened his grip on Madison's hand which actually hurt a bit now.  _'This is going to be a loooong flight'_ , James thought to himself, holding Thomas close. Through those six hours, James tried to think of things that could distract his partner or calm him down, not fully succeeding, but still being good enough.


	10. Tonsillectomy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is based off a real story with my dad, but my family and I were rather concerned than amused, haha.

James entered the hospital after work, wanting to know how Thomas felt after the surgery and if everything went alright. You see, Jefferson had a bad case of tonsillitis which lead to the urgency of removing them as soon as possible. So, James rushed his lover to the ER immediately.

After he had informed the receptionist about his visit, Madison sat down on a chair in the waiting area. A few minutes passed until he heard his name being called, granting him the permission to finally see Thomas.

"He has just woken up and is quite irritated. The anesthesia used during the surgery might be making him a tad uncomfortable," the nurse told him with an unamused tone before she rushed off. James stepped inside the room where Thomas lay in one of those complicated looking hospital beds. To his surprise, his partner was the only one in the room; the other beds were empty and tidied up. Madison moved a chair closer to the bed and looked at Thomas for a while, whose chest was rising and falling periodically. His gaze fell on the quite big patch on his throat. The nurse had said that he had just woken up, but it seemed like he had fallen back to sleep again.

James decided to wake him nonetheless, wanting to know how he felt after the procedures. He shook him slightly, "Thomas..." He smiled to himself. "Tommy, c'mon, wake up," James said again and Thomas stirred awake. He opened his eyes, appearing to be exhausted, tired and groggy. He smiled at the sight of James through his half-opened eyes. "Jemmyyyyy..." he slurred, his voice sounding deep and hoarse. He somehow lifted his arm and tried to reach the other man's hand but couldn't quite find it until James took initiative and grabbed it. He squeezed it gently before the other could accidentally slap his face.

"Hey, Darlin'. How are you feeling?" James asked before kissing his partner's hand. Thomas's smile dropped as he tried to remember what had previously happened, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration. "Like shit... And can't see your beautiful face," he said, his southern accent as clear as day. James turned to the night table to grab Thomas's glasses and put them on his face.

"Better?"

"Mhm, thanks..." Thomas stared at James dreamily, as if he were an angel. He was threatening to fall asleep again but James shook him lightly. "Hey, Tommy. Don't fall back to sleep," he said with a chuckle. "Why do you feel like shit, hm? Tell me about it." Sometimes, James had the curiosity of a child which Thomas found absolutely adorable.

"Hmm..." the latter hummed, a playful smirk on his face and a hand resting on his chin as if he were deep in thought. "Mmmmkay, but only because  _you_  asked for it," he slurred secretively while awkwardly making gestures in the air with his hands, and grinned goofily.

James suddenly had the idea of recording Thomas, seeing how adorable his behavior was under the influence of hospital drugs. He pulled his phone out from his pocked and opened the camera app, pressing the record button when Thomas finally finished stalling drowsily and started talking.

"I woke up, and the first thing I-" he paused when he saw James with his phone in hands, attention on him with the camera lens. "Are you filmin' me?" he asked, sounding like an amused drunk to which James laughed softly. "Yeah. You're just too cute at the moment not to. And I want to show this to your future self later." He countered.

"Well, what can I say? The camera loves me." Even in his hazy state, Thomas was still capable to make his prideful comments.

"As I was sayin'," Thomas continued, "I woke up from surgery an' the first thing I saw was a nurse in front of me..." He paused, and James grew even more curious.

"And?" he encouraged his partner with a tugging smile.

"She was a  _bitch_!" Thomas finished remaining serious, his eyes narrowed in irritation. James couldn't help but laugh at his remark. Finally having composed himself, the smaller Virginian asked, "Why, what did she do?"

"So, I  _just_  woke up, okay?"

"Okay...?" James bit his bottom lip to keep himself from laughing.

"And she expected me to answer all those questions out of nowhere! Like-" Thomas made a variety of more wild gestures in the air with his hands, not knowing what else to do nor to say.

"And- and I interrupted her and asked for you, but she jus' gave me this bitch-ass death glare, as if  _I've_  done something wrong!" James felt a warm feeling grow in his chest, realizing that his boyfriend's first thought after surgery was him.

"And she told me that I gotta answer them questions first and therefore ignored  _my_ question, and you know what I said to her?" Thomas asked James quietly as if it was the biggest secret on earth, knowing that James wasn't there to witness the situation anyways.

"No, what did you say?"

" _Fuck off, you cunt_." Thomas grumbled and James gasped. "Thomas!" He wanted to sound serious, he really did, but he couldn't stop the laughter that came out.

"Thomas, you can't just say that! You've gone too far!"

"Seemed to work. She left me alone afterwards." the dazed man answered coolly, pushing his glasses up.  
James saved the video, being more than proud of his decision to record this. "And you only 'feel like shit' because of that?" he asked, raising a brow as he continued to smile.

"Nnnnnnoo, but that's the main reason. I'm also really tired, but that's normal, I guess."

James hummed, stroking his lover's cheek with his hand. "Well, if you're so exhausted, then you might wanna get some more sleep, huh?"

"No shit, Sherlock." Thomas chuckled tiredly. That's what he wanted to do all along, but Madison kept insisting to know about his current state.

"Sorry I've kept you up, honey," James said, kissing his cheek as he took off Thomas's glasses and placed them back on the night stand. "Now, get some rest."

"Join me?" Thomas pleaded with already closed eyes, holding his arms open for James to lie down next to him.

"Sure, darlin'." James said as he laid down by his boyfriend's side. He kissed his forehead, whispering a quiet "I love you" to him. Thomas was close to falling asleep as he murmured a final response, "Love you, too."


	11. Gentle

Thomas opened the door to his dorm which he shared with his best friend, James. Blood was dripping out of the corner of his mouth and a black eye was beginning to show.

"Hey, James," he said quietly, hoping his friend wouldn't hear the irritation in his voice.

"Hi, Tommy!" James responded, giving Thomas a quick glance before looking back at his laptop where he was writing an essay. It took a second for him to realize what he had just seen, and he quickly turned back to the taller man who was struggling to take off his leather jacket.

"Thomas! Oh my god, what happened?!" James forgot about his work and immediately rushed over to his friend.

"I, uh...got into a fight..."

"With whom?!"

"Hamilton..." Thomas muttered sheepishly.

James gave him a confused, yet worried and -at the same time- irritated look. "What? Why? What did you guys do?"

"Nothing important...he just talked shit again, as usual."

"If it was something 'usual' it wouldn't have ended in a physical fight," James stated, rolling his eyes. He didn't want to continue questioning him because he noticed that Thomas didn't seem to want to talk about it. He let the subject slide this time. "Okay, I'll take you to the nurse's office."

"No," Thomas said quickly, "Hamilton is probably there already and if he sees me, he'll realize I'm in worse shape than him. Then, he'll be proud because I already told him earlier that he wasn't hurting me with his blows and he would have this shit-eating grin on his fucking ugly-ass face and- "

"Okay, okay!" James finally cut him off, lifting his hands up in defeat. "I won't take you there, but that doesn't mean I'm leaving you in this state. C'mon." The smaller man guided Thomas to his bed and gestured for him to sit down while he was getting the first-aid kit from the bathroom. He rushed back and set the kit down next to Thomas, pulling out a tube of ointment first. He squeezed a bit of the crème on his finger and rubbed it onto the other man's knuckles, which were slightly bloody.

As James took care of Thomas, the latter looked away from him, ashamed that his friend felt that he needed to nurse him. His thoughts trailed back to the fight he had. The reason why Thomas had punched Alex wasn't "nothing important" like he'd told James. In fact, Hamilton insulted the smaller Virginian whom Thomas had a crush on for God knows how long. His words made him want to punch anything nearby. So, it was Alex who had to pay for it.  _Serves him right_ , Thomas thought.

He looked back at James who was now bandaging his hands gently.  _Gentle_. James has always been gentle, no matter what he did. Even his expressions showed rarely anything other than that.

The man was now looking up at Thomas. "Okay, I'm gonna put some ointment on that cut on your cheek and then I'll get you some ice for the eye," he said, carefully leaning closer to his friend's face.

"Th-thank you, James." Thomas was more flustered than ever, realizing how close the two of them were now. He looked into his dark brown eyes. God, he'd never noticed how beautiful they were since he had never been so close to him before. After a while, James moved his eyes up to meet Thomas'. Neither of them could look away and they barely even realized that they were moving closer and closer.

Their lips were almost touching as James paused and spoke. "T-thomas..." he said with a shaky voice, eyes still half open, as well as Thomas'.

"Yes?" the other murmured.

James pulled back and opened his eyes fully to have a better look at his friend. He backed away further and stood up, rushing towards the front door.

"James, wait-" Thomas called, now standing as well. His friend's hand was already on the doorknob, but he didn't move. He eventually turned his head back to the other, but his eyes were full of tears.

"James, what's wro- "

"Don't play with me, Thomas!" the small man yelled, now turning his full body towards him. "Don't you fucking  _dare_  do this to me like you did with everyone else!" His hands balled into fists.

"What do you mea- "

"What I mean? What I  _mean_ _,Thomas_?! Every week I see you with a new partner around the campus, maybe even caught some make out sessions! You dumped all of them within a few days, and now it's  _me_?! Do you have any idea how much this  _hurts_? How much it hurts to see you around with others?" Tears were now streaming down James' face. Thomas couldn't believe what he had said. Was he really that obsessed with trying to forget his feelings for his friend?

"You're so selfish! You didn't even think about the pain the others must have felt, did you? And even though you're an asshole, I can't hate you. I can't hate you because you are my friend and because you mean so much more to me than just that! Y-you're smart and handsome and funny and sweet and- "

He hesitated for a moment. Thomas stood there in shock for the whole time, not knowing what to say.

"God, Thomas!" James took a deep breath. "I-I love you!"

All was silent, the shouting was over. It took a while for Thomas to process that. He then rushed over to James and kissed him on the lips, passionately, the latter melting into the contact.

After they pulled away to catch their breaths, Thomas spoke. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I've done this to you. I'm sorry I've hurt you. I'm sorry I've made you feel this way..." He was almost crying now. "I-I didn't know what to do. I've been in love with you since 10th grade, but I always thought you would never like me back, so I tried to forget my feelings for you by seeing other people. It never worked, though. I'm so sorry..."

James just stared at Thomas before responding. "...10th grade? You've loved me for 5 years and I didn't even realize? For so long? How could I have been so stupid?"

"Hey, hey, you're not stupid! Maybe I'm just a great actor," Thomas joked, trying to lighten up the mood a little. That must have worked as he noticed James chuckling and wiping his tears away.

"You're such a dork," he said before wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck and kissing him again. Thomas smiled into the kiss.


	12. December 1st

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually posted this on December 1st and it was a Saturday as well! :D  
> Warning: It gets super cheesy at the end.

A very, very, very cold hand slid under James's shirt and startled him awake, disturbing his peaceful sleep. 

"Thomas!" he gasped. "What the fuck?!" Thomas laughed at that.

"Good morning to you, too." He bent down to give Madison a kiss, but the latter pulled the blanket over his head.

"Go away," he mumbled. "Why are you even so cold?"

Jefferson flopped right onto Madison, making the smaller man groan. "I've been out on the balcony, dear," he smiled as he pulled the blanket down to reveal James' face. 

"Look outside the window!" James turned his head, only to see snow everywhere. Sure, he thought that the ice and snow adorned the outside world beautifully, but the cold? Naaah. Doesn't like it, never will.

-

Jefferson somehow managed to convince James to go on a walk with him. Little did James know, a few minutes later he was hit with a snowball in his face. This startled him so much -because it came totally unexpected- that he stumbled backwards and almost fell. Thomas laughed his ass off at the sight of his boyfriend's expression, making James roll his eyes.

"Alright, that's how it is," he mumbled to himself, a smirk plastered on his face.

After they walked for a little longer, James began to walk purposely a bit slower than Thomas. He bent down and formed a snowball.

"Thomas?"

"Yeah?" the other asked, turning around only to get hit by a snowball.

"You should see your face right now!" James laughed as Thomas looked at him shockingly. Then, the smaller man pushed Thomas down, making him fall, and landed right on top of him.

"James!" Thomas exclaimed.

Both laughed until James started to kiss Thomas all over his face, making him giggle.

"I love you," James said.

Thomas smiled and wrapped his arms around James before kissing him. "I love you, too."

-

Nevertheless, the two Virginians had to go grocery shopping to buy food for next week, like they always did on Saturdays. Jefferson's car, though, was covered in snow and ice. Both of them exchanged a look that simply said "ugh" and started to brush the snow off first, before getting rid if the ice with the help of ice scrapers.

After they were finally done, James sat inside the car first, his breath visible as a little cloud in front of him, while Thomas put the tools back in the trunk.

Once Thomas had started the car, James took his hand in his, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it. Thomas smiled softly, rubbing the back of James's hand with his thumb. Moments like these reminded him more and more of how much he loved the man next to him. 

-

That evening, James and Thomas were cuddling on the couch, a large blanket keeping them warm. They were watching some random movie in the dim light and drank hot chocolate. Even though Thomas found the movie boring as hell, he didn't mind as long as James liked to watch it.

"Thank you," James said, his boyfriend's arms wrapped around him from behind.

Thomas looked down at him, confused. "What for?" he asked. 

James faced him with a warm smile, "you told me to take a break from working so much. Therefore, I had an amazing day with the most important person in my life. Thank you."

Thomas smiled back, a slight blush forming on his cheeks, and kissed him. There were no words needed to describe the way how much he loves James. He would do anything for him, and James would do anything for Thomas.  
Their kisses, ever so passionately, ever affectionately, were enough for them to know that neither of them could be happier.


	13. College Stress

Madison was typing on his laptop, eager to finish this damn essay as soon as possible. The words in his head were put down on the document in front of him, eyes never leaving the bright screen. It was almost two in the morning, and even though he had had been awake for  _much_  longer in his life than only 2 am, he found himself forgetting what he was wanting to type, getting more and more tired by every passing minute.

Trying to pull himself together, and resisting the urge to fall asleep right now and then, he buried his face in his hands, rubbing his face, collecting himself and trying to ignore the dizziness. When he was looking up at the screen again, he noticed that he couldn't think of anything more to say.

 _Shit_ , he thought to himself. He had to get this stupid thing done.

Resting his chin on his hand, James just sat there, staring at the essay and trying to come up with a few more arguments. His half-opened eyes wandered across the dorm where Thomas lay in his bed, sound asleep. It was a peaceful sight and James would have  _loved_  to join him, but as the stubborn young man he was, he couldn't yet.

His eyelids became heavier and without even fully noticing it, James sank his head slowly down on the book which was placed right in front of his computer. He closed his eyes, promising himself he would get back up in a few minutes.

He had to get up, but he could barely move.

"Get up, you lazy fuck, and finish this damn essay," he muttered to himself, but he still didn't move.

His laptop suddenly exhausted air louder than a few minutes ago, making Madison reopen his eyes quickly. He was thankful the device got him back on track after a few minutes, just as he had planned. Sure, the rest was good, just moving his head off the book after said minutes made him even dizzier than he was before. He started to write again, slower than before, but at least he could think of  _something_. That didn't last long, though.

* * *

Thomas woke up that night, noticing that a dim light lit the room. He glanced at the clock on his night stand.

_3:48 AM._

Thomas sighed, "alright, that's it," before his eyes wandered across the room. James was still at his desk.

He got out of bed and made his way to his boyfriend. "James, you need to-"

Thomas was surprised to see that James had fallen asleep, his head resting on one arm, the other lying next to it on the table.

 _Gosh, he's so adorable_ , Thomas thought to himself, a small smile spreading across his face.

He turned off the small lamp on the desk and let his eyes adjust to the room's darkness for a few moments. Then, the taller man carefully picked James up bridal style, not even interrupting the soft snores coming from him.

He placed him gingerly on his bed before climbing in himself and covering them with his blanket. Thomas gave James a quick kiss on the cheek and rested his hand on his boyfriend's waist, hugging him. However, the latter suddenly stirred, making Thomas freeze.

 _Shit, you woke him up, you dumbass_ , Thomas thought.

"Thomas...," James muttered, his voice thick with sleep.

"Yes, baby?"

"Why is our cat green?" he asked.

"...What...?" Thomas asked him confused.

"Why's the cat green?" James repeated himself.

It took Thomas a moment to realize what he had just said.  _What cat? We don't even have a cat._

Then he remembered that his boyfriend sometimes tends to sleep-talk. Smiling to himself, he decided to keep up the play and told James that he didn't know why any cat should be green, but James was back to snoring again.

Thomas kissed James' cheek once again, chuckling. "Goodnight, Jemmy."

Sometimes he really wishes he was prepared for his boyfriends' sleep-talks to record him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sister sometimes talks in her sleep and it's the scariest thing ever being awake at 4 am and suddenly hearing someone talking. She mostly talks about weird shit; once she asked me how tall our cat is, another time she was pissed at me without a reason XD


	14. I'm Here For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some Martha x Thomas.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Death, Blood, Missing Body Parts, Gore
> 
> I'll put the warnings above and underneath the paragraphs, so you can still read the story by skipping the "horror" part.  
> THE STORY HAS A FLUFFY ENDING, I SWEAR-

Jefferson stood in front of his old house. The one he inherited from his father before it burned down. Strangely enough, it stood there in its old-fashioned beauty, not burned down and covered in ashes.

Thomas took a few steps forward. After finally entering the building, the interior design looked like Monticello; the second home he owned. He questioned himself with what was going on, but his thoughts were interrupted by violent coughs coming from the bedroom.

He entered the room and saw someone he never thought he would ever see again. It was Martha. Bedridden, weak and fragile, skin almost as pale as porcelain. He didn't question anything, only focusing on the woman in front of him, heart aching as he rushed over to her.

"M-Martha?" he asked with a shaky voice. He wondered what time it was for how long she had been in this state. But as he heard footsteps moving towards the door, he turned to see his sister standing by the entrance. Then it hit him. 4 months. Martha had been sick for 4 months. It's September 6th.

The woman he once loved and spent several years to overcome his grief for looked at him with tears in her eyes, "Thomas," she whispered, "Promise me you will take care of yourself. Promise me you will be okay."

Jefferson's heart shattered. Those were the exact same words she had told him ten years ago. The words that left her mouth before never waking up ever again.

Tears started to stream down his cheeks as he cupped her face in his hands." No. N-no, Martha. Please don't," he managed to say. "Please don't do this to me again."

Thomas's sister walked towards him, grabbing his arm and trying to push him away. "Thomas, you don't want to see this, I assure you..." she said.

"No! You can't drag me away this time!" He turned his face back to his dying wife again, "Martha, please don't leave me."

The rest of the horrible evening was almost a blur. Time seemed to pass by slower than usual. Jefferson's sister dragged him out of the bedroom as soon as Martha's eyes begged her to lead him away. Jefferson tried to free himself from his sister's grasp, yelling and crying, begging to let him go. Saying he didn't want to hurt his sibling, but she didn't listen to him - only dragging him further away, up the stairs into his library. She knew he would have been in much worse shape if he was by his wife's side when she died.

  
Once in the library, she locked the door and hid the key. 

"Thomas, stop this nonsense! You're a grown man, keep it together!" she yelled as tears were also starting to form in her eyes. Martha was her friend. She knew her words were harsh, but Thomas needed to stay strong.

He paced around the room, hands in his hair, on his head, face, crying, not being able to go through the same pain a second time. Many sobs escaped the grown man as he was crying mercilessly. But how could you blame a poor soul who had just lost the most important person in his life? For the second time...

He covered his eyes with his hands, futilely trying to calm down and desperately wiping the tears away.

As he opened his eyes again to look at his sister, she wasn't there anymore. He wasn't even standing in his library anymore, but in a field he didn't recognize.

 **(Trigger Warning)**  

Something approached him, but he couldn't quite recognize the figure due to the fog that was surrounding them.

As said figure came closer, Thomas recognized a male body wearing a uniform but without...a...head...

The man was stumbling towards Jefferson like a chicken whose head just got cut off, blood was splashing from his neck. Thomas took a step backwards, shocked, not knowing what to do. He couldn't bring himself to look away as the man fell to the ground, the blood now spilling on the ground.

Thomas took another step away until a hand grappled his lower leg. He quickly turned around and looked down to see another man in a uniform. This one still had a head, but there were deep holes on the area where his eyes were supposed to be, blood surrounded the circles. This man's eyes were shot out.

"Sir, please, help m-me," he begged, grip tightening on Jefferson's pants before collapsing dead on the ground.

Thomas didn't even know why he saw those men. He never fought in a war, therefore there would be no reason for such a trauma.

Nevertheless, he turned around and was suddenly surrounded by many injured men. One's stomach was slit open, his guts almost sticking out. Another soldier was missing an arm, the left half of his face burned away.

They all said "your fault" over and over again while making their way towards Jefferson, getting closer and closer. Thomas started to panic, asking them what they wanted from him until someone touched his shoulder from behind.

He quickly turned around, shocked to see a man with an eye hanging off his face and missing lips, so that his teeth could be seen. He opened his mouth to say in a deep, almost demonic voice:

"Wake. Up!"

**(Trigger Warning - End)**

* * *

Thomas lurched forward, gasping for air without noticing the person who woke him, sitting next to him. He was panting, sweating. He hadn't noticed the tears on his face yet.

As he tried to calm down, James spoke carefully, "Thomas, are you alright?"

The sudden voice made him jump a little before he turned his head to face his husband. He didn't say anything. He couldn't.

"Thomas, you've been crying and screaming in your sleep. What happened?" James tried again, but Thomas still didn't say anything. Instead, he pulled the him close, hugging him as if his life depended on it and burying his face into the crook of Madison's neck.

"James..." he choked out. Madison hugged back and moved one hand through Thomas's hair, "Shh, it's okay," he whispered.

"I-I saw Martha a-and dead people everywhere," the Thomas cried out, mentally hating and scolding himself for being so freaked out by a nightmare and still not being able to forget about his passed wife. Madison frowned. He knew how sensitive Thomas was about his life before the time they started dating. 

"It's okay. You're safe now."

After Thomas managed to compose himself, he pulled away from James, hands resting on his husband's hips. He looked into his eyes, frowning. "Sorry for waking you..." he mumbled, half-ashamed of himself.

"Thomas, don't you ever feel sorry for that. I may never be able to fully understand the pain you must've felt ten years ago the same way, but I'll be always here for you."

Fresh tears started to form in Thomas's eyes. "You don't know that. What if..." he paused. "James, I would never be able to live without you. Losing someone as important as you might as well kill me for real this time."

Madison gave his husband a worried look, not knowing what to say. After a few moments of thinking, and Thomas looking away from him, he finally spoke. "Thomas, until then there's enough time to spend together. You don't even know if  _you'll_  be the one who will leave  _me_. It's just how fate decides and you never know for sure. If we're lucky, we'll die together," James said, lifting Thomas's head to face him. He pecked his lips and smiled at him, "Okay?"

Thomas only nodded in response, forcing a smile on his face as he looked up to meet James's eyes. They laid back down, hugging each other tightly, Jefferson's head on his husband's chest, but Thomas couldn't fall asleep after what he'd seen. Therefore he talked with James about random stuff that the latter thought could cheer him up while playing with his curly hair.

James, though, couldn't stay awake for longer than an hour, and eventually fell asleep while he tried listening to what Thomas had to say about supernovas and the fascinating creation of black holes. Jefferson noticed this since Madison had stopped playing with his hair. He looked up at him and kissed his nose.

"Thank you, honey. You always know what to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part where Martha dies is historically correct, just so you know :')


	15. Gastroenteritis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on a real story. I had the stomach flu when I was in 8th Grade and I couldn't go to school for 2 weeks, and now I thought "welp, might as well turn it into a Jeffmads Sickfic." So here we are. I basically turned my whole story into this, so all the symptoms have been experienced and thus everything sick related here is true, lmao.  
> College AU.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of vomiting

James woke up next to his still sleeping boyfriend. He surprisingly didn't feel tired which was weird because he usually needed about ten minutes or even more to get out of bed every day. He sat up and concluded that it was probably one of those rare mornings where he, for some reason, had enough energy to immediately get up and feel good.

He changed into a grey sweater and blue jeans before walking over to the still sleeping Thomas, kissing him on the cheek. "Wake up, Thomas, we gotta go to class."

Thomas rolled over and curled up. "Mmmmm...I don't wanna...," he mumbled, burying his face deeper into the pillow.

"Alright, then. I guess I'm not gonna make you Mac and Cheese for the next two weeks", James said, trying to sound serious while crossing his arms.

"I'm up- "

* * *

As Thomas was getting ready, James started to feel sick. He didn't think much of it though and decided to ignore the slight aching in his stomach.

But before both of them wanted to head out, he couldn't help but ran to the bathroom and throw up, leaving a worried-looking Thomas standing by the door.

"James?" Thomas asked, heading towards the bathroom. "Honey, do you wanna stay here for today?" He was now poking his head into the room, seeing James slowly standing up, letting the toilet flush down what he had just thrown up.

"No, no, I'm fine," James said, washing his hands and mouth.

"I don't think so."

"Thomas, just leave it. It's okay, I had dealt with-"

...Worse. At least that's what James wanted to say before he had to stop mid-sentence to run back to the toilet, puking once more. Thomas turned and went back to their bedroom, grabbing an extra fluffy blanket from the closet. Once James stepped out of the bathroom, Thomas wrapped the blanket around him and picked him up bridal style, carrying him to their bed.

"Thomas! Put me down, I'm not a baby!" James pouted.

"Yes, you are. You are my baby" Thomas smirked, kissing James softly on his forehead. "So, what's wrong, hun?" he asked, so that he knew which kind of medicine James needed.

"My stomach feels like shit" James answered, curling up and crossing his arms over his abdomen.

"Anything else?" Thomas asked worriedly, gently stroking his boyfriend's shoulder.

"No, not at the moment..." The other said, shaking his head slightly as he looked away.

Thomas got up and searched for the meds that simply should stop or at least ease stomach aching. After he found it, he also got a glass of water for James, knowing how horrible the medicine tasted. Once James took the medication, Thomas assured him to take notes for him and left their dorm, even though he wanted to stay and take care of his sick boyfriend.

* * *

Throughout the day, James began to feel sicker and sicker. He had a fever of 102°F and took more medicine, hoping the symptoms would soon disappear as he distracted himself by watching TV. He coughed a lot, threw up every now and then and even has a headache to deal with now.

As Thomas soon stepped into their dorm, James' face lit up, though not really noticeable, since he looked very tired as well.

"Hey, Tommy," he smiled. "How was your day?"

"Hey, Jemmy. It was boring as hell and it certainly didn't help that you weren't there," Thomas chuckled, walking over to James, who was sitting on the couch, and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I missed you."

"Missed you, too," James muttered, his voice hoarse from coughing all day. Thomas sat down next to him. "Did you eat yet?" He asked.

"No. I'm not really hungry." Thomas looked at him worriedly, then shook his head.

"Nonsense, you haven't eaten all day. I'm going to make you soup and I assure you that you'll feel a bit better afterwards. Sound good?"

James thought for a moment. "Mmmmm... okay. If you say so."

Thomas got up and made chicken soup for them. Once he was done cooking, and had handed James his bowl, he noticed his boyfriend wasn't too thrilled to eat. James only ate about four spoons before deciding that he would only feel worse if he'd eat more. Even though he didn't consume much, it was enough to make him vomit again later that day.

In the evening the young men spooned on the couch and Thomas could tell James was already asleep, even though it was just about 8 pm. He decided to take James to the doctor if he wouldn't feel better tomorrow, and fell asleep as well.

* * *

James didn't feel better. He had to throw up again at night, thankfully only once though. Thomas has cancelled his classes to take James to the doctor, and asked Lafayette, Angelica and Alexander to take notes for him.

Thomas can't remember a time he had ever seen James this weak and fragile. In the waiting area he noticed James' shivering and hugged him tightly in an attempt to warm him up a little. The doctor finally called them in and did some checkups. After examining the smaller man, he finally came to a conclusion.

"Mr. Madison, you seem to have Gastroenteritis. In other words, stomach flu. It's pretty tough in your case, so I'd say you're going to be bedridden for two weeks," the doctor said, looking at his computer and then back at James.

"Will the medicine work against the symptoms or against the illness itself?" James asked him, Thomas standing behind him with a supporting hand on his shoulder.

The doctor wrote something down on paper. "Both, I'm going to prescribe you several medications. You have to make sure to not throw up after taking them."

'As if I have control over that,' James thought to himself annoyed, rolling his eyes.

After Thomas and James left, they stopped at a pharmacy to quickly grab James' medicine. When they finally entered their dorm, James sat down on the couch and took one of the new medications, hoping his illness will go away soon.

"It says I'll have to mix it with... water...?" James said confused.

Thomas gave him a weird look. "What? Really?"

"Uh-huh," James muttered as he stood up to get some water from the open kitchen where Thomas stood, and mixed it with the liquid medicine.

"I hope this makes it at least taste better..." Thomas told him as he put the other meds in the bathroom shelf.

James took a sip and made a disgusted grimace. "Wow, that's... _REALLY_  bad...Like the worst thing I've ever taken!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, hun," Thomas said, walking back to James in the kitchen.

"OhmyGodThomasittasteslike _saltwater_..."

"Wow, that's gross. Ew."  
"I think I'll have to throw up again, excuse me," James said, rushing to the bathroom with a hand on his mouth and one arm covering his stomach.

Thomas watched him and sighed, wondering how this should make James feel better. If anything, probably worse.

* * *

During the days James had been sick, he stayed in bed. He had to drink about one liter a day of the disgusting liquid that tasted like salt water in order to get better. The doctor prescribed him another medicine that helped against the flu. This one was as bad as the salt water, if not even worse. It was some kind of beige powder he had to mix with water. The result tasted like someone puked on wet bread.  **(IDON'TKNOWHOWTODESCRIBEITBUTITSTHECLOSESTICOULDGET)**  Good thing he only needed to chug down a small cup of it, but thrice a day.

On day seven of his sickness, Thomas walked into his room, face full of worry.

"James, how are you feeling? You don't look so well," he asked his boyfriend who was lying half-dead in his bed like a sand sack, his arm hanging loosely off the side of the bed.

"Yeah, I feel pretty fucked up. Even sicker than two days ago," James mumbled under his blanket.

Thomas walked over to him and pulled the blanket down a bit further to feel his forehead. He quickly shot his hand back due to the burning heat and grabbed the thermometer from the night table, measuring James' fever.

James sat up slowly and leaned his back against the headboard, closing his eyes and waiting for the device to go off.

"Honey, you look really bad and it hurts to see you like that," Thomas said. "I'm afraid we might have to go to the hospital."

James groaned, and the thermometer made a loud beeping sound which hurt his head even more than already. Thomas pulled it out and his frown deepened.

"105 degrees," he said. "That's it, I'm going to take you to the hospital."

"Alright, lemme just get dressed," James replied, removing the blanket.

-

They got in the car and Thomas drove them to the ER. Once they arrived, Thomas mentioned for James to wait for him in the waiting area, so that he could talk with the receptionist. A nurse joined them as he heard what Thomas had to say.

"He's very ill. The doctor said it's the stomach flu and he was better a few days ago, but now his fever got worse and he's feeling miserable. He's supposed to use some really disgusting medication, but I'm not sure if he really takes them or if he lies to me about it."

Hearing that, the nurse knew exactly what to do after Thomas was finished panicking about his lover. "He must be extremely dehydrated. I doubt he took the recommended medicine. He would have collapsed if you hadn't found out sooner. I'll be right back," he said and rushed off.

The nurse came back a few minutes later with an IV and walked towards where Thomas and James sat. He injected the needle into Madison's arm and adjusted whatever had to be set up.

"Call someone when the bottle is empty. He should feel better after that, " he told Thomas and left the Virginians alone.

After a while, James leaned his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, the latter wrapping the same arm around James and slowly moved his hand through his tight curls.

"Why didn't you take your medicine, baby," the taller man asked.

James closed his eyes, melting into the other's gentle touch. "Thomas have you even  _tasted_  that shit? I'm surprised stuff like that is legal to sell to sick people. Or to anyone at all," he muttered. "I tried to drink all of the disgusting salt water I had to each day, but it was just too much. I'm sorry."

"Shh, it's okay," Thomas assured him, kissing him on the forehead.

About an hour later, the IV bottle was empty, and Thomas called a nurse so that James and he could go home.

"James, honey, wake up," Thomas said softly.

"Wasn't asleep, I swear," James responded tiredly as the nurse removed the needle from his arm.

Thomas chuckled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "How are you feeling, darling?"

James felt good...  _Holy shit_ , James actually felt good! Who could have known that an IV could have such a great influence on his health? James' headache was gone and his fever seemed to have gotten down a bit, but he still had a painful aching in his stomach. That didn't matter now, he felt way better than before and was ready to go home with Thomas and actually have a decent conversation with him! (James usually doesn't talk much when he's sick.)

* * *

Since the visit to the hospital, James began to get better every day, even though he still had to take the medications that his doctor recommended. But it was all worth it. He could finally be there for Thomas, and the latter wouldn't have to worry about the sick man that he loved so much.


	16. Insomnia - Promt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 152: "Stop sending me weird stuff so late at night."
> 
> Requested by KitKatClapBack @ Wattpad

_Bzz. Bzz._

Madison's phone had buzzed at around two am for the first time. He was lying awake in his bed now, phone in one hand and staring at the ceiling with irritation. It was currently 20 minutes after 2:00 and he was sick of Jefferson texting him at this hour. He wanted to go back to sleep.

 _"Do you think a big ass giant macaroni could invade earth one day?"_  the latest message said.

James huffed as he read the text and typed:  _"Are you sure you're not drunk?"_

_"No, I'm serious."_

_"If that's serious to you, I don't wanna know what's weird in your head."_   
  


There was a minute of silence, the three dots at the bottom of the phone's screen informed Madison that Jefferson was typing. Probably another weird late-night thought.

_"Did you know I once had a bird named Dick?"_

Madison actually laughed at that, slightly, but still a laugh. He texted back.

_"Thomas._

Then another text.

 _"Stop texting me weird stuff so late at night. It's past 2 in the morning and I was already up_   _all night yesterday."_

 _"Oho, what where you doing? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"_  Jefferson's message said.  
  


_"Kinky ass, I was working."_

_"I'm just joking, honey."_  James knew Thomas was smirking.

Jefferson's insomnia was annoying sometimes, but if Madison was with him at the moments they happen, he would always comfort him.  
  


All of a sudden, Thomas called him. James first thought about picking up, but he didn't. He let the phone ring until it was over.  
  


 _"Why aren't you picking up?"_  Jefferson asked afterwards.

_"I can't."_   
  


_"Why not?"_   
  


"Ugh, oh God," Madison muttered to himself. Then he started to type again.

_"I'd fall asleep if I talk to you now. Wouldn't benefit anyone."_

_"Why would you fall asleep?"_  Thomas smirked behind that message. Again. Shit, how come that he knew James so well? Oh, yeah. They know each other for a long time.

_"I'm tired? It's late, Thomas."_

_"But you wouldn't fall asleep by texting me?"_   
  


_"I don't know..."_   
  


Thomas chuckled as he shook his head.  _"C'mon darling, what's with my voice? Tell me."_  How did he know it was about his voice??

 _"No."_ Oof, that sounded cold.

_"Please."_

_"No."_

_"Please."_

_"No."_

_"Please."_

_"You're annoying."_

_"I won't stop until you tell me. I've got time, and so do you."_

  
James inhaled sharply. "Sometimes you're a bitch," he muttered.  
  


 _"Fine."_  he typed.  _"Your voice is calming, okay?"_  He was blushing now, too embarrassed to admit it.

_"Aw, I knew you loved me."_

_"Thomas, we've been together for two years."_

_"Yeah, but still. You don't say it often."_

There was a pause and James actually thought he could finally have some peace, even though he felt bad now. Well, he thought wrong.

 _"I was going to ask you something important,"_  Thomas texted him.

Madison rose a brow at that.  
  


_"If it's so important, wouldn't you rather tell me in person?"_

_"Can't wait."_   
  


_"Then tell me now."_

_"Through SMS? How unromantic."_   
  


_"And calling me at this hour is romantic when I tell you I wanna sleep?"_   
  


A pause. Again. Then Jefferson texted a "fine" and the dots where there once again.

_"I was going to ask you if you'd like to move in with me."_

Madison's eyes widened. He was about to throw his phone out of the window. He will have to teach Thomas how to be fucking patient.  **(ONE TAUGHT ME LOVE, ONE TAUGHT ME PATIENCE-)**

_"You idiot, this question should be asked in person!"_

_"Sorry," the taller man typed. "But what do you say?"_

_"We'll discuss this tomorrow. I'm going to stay at your place and we'll see what we can do with your sleep problems, alright?"_   
  


Madison smiled to himself as he already thought of a few things that would always calm Thomas down. Like moving his hand through his hair or giving him lazy kisses. Maybe a boring ass movie. Or reading to him.

 _"Yeah, sounds great. Thank you, hun,"_ Jefferson typed.  _"Sorry for keeping you up."_

Madison smiled warmly.  _"It's okay, dear."_  
  


 _"Goodnight,"_ Jefferson messaged with a heart emoji next to it.

 _"Good morning,"_  Madison typed back with a grin on his face and switched the device on stand-by. Both of them wouldn't have a long day at work tomorrow, so maybe he could help Thomas to sleep early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, fml, this sucked. I deeply apologize for this.


	17. Baby - Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 49, 51, 108, 151 and 154:  
> "Let's have a baby."  
> "I want to take care of you."  
> "Are you hitting on me?"  
> "I can't feel my legs!"  
> "There's only one bed..."
> 
> Oh, bOI that was a challenge! I tried to build in all of those, even though not all of the quotes are word for word the same. Also, there's a quote from Dick Figures in there- if you know that YouTube series ;)
> 
> Requested by AND-PEGGY_ @ Wattpad

Vacation in Paris, France. What a great idea to check the place out a bit before getting married in two months. Thomas and James were currently at a bar, not far from their hotel. There was just one problem - James was totally wasted.

It's not like him to be like this and Thomas knows that. He figured something must be bothering him, but James couldn't get himself to talk to his fiancé about it.

Thomas didn't drink a single drop, knowing that they were completely lost if the only one of them who spoke French wouldn't be able to guide them home safely.

Thomas was sitting on a high stool at the bar, watching his fiancé's every move, not wanting to lose him in the crowd. He saw him approaching - or more like stumbling - towards him.

"Heyyyyy, Tommyyyy~" James slurred.

"Hey, darling," the taller man replied, steadying James by placing his hands on the other's hips. James had a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Let's have a baby!" James said. Woah. That came out of nowhere.

Thomas blinked. "Uh... James, we're not even married, yet. Are you okay?"

"Aw, c'mon Tommy, I've been wanting to ask you for a rreeeaallllyyyy long time..." James paused to think. "Okay, maybe not that long, but th' point is-" he took one step back and pointed at Thomas. "I finally got the courage to tell you."

Oh. So that's up with the drinking.

Thomas decided to discuss this subject when James is sober once again. He would love to have a family with James, but not yet. He wasn't ready. He wanted to spend one or two years with James as his husband alone before getting a child.

He finally spoke. "Uh-huh, we'll talk about it later."

"Nooooooo," James whined. "Now, c'mon. Baby, now." He was grinning again as he moved his hands around Jefferson's torso. It took Thomas a moment to realize what he was up to.

"Are you hitting on me?"

James' smile faded away. "Whaaaaat, noooooooo."

Thomas raised an eyebrow. Man, alcohol really messes James up, especially when he doesn't even drink often. Jefferson exhaled, starting to worry about his fiancé.

"Alright, let's get you home, shall we?"

James pouted again. "But I wanna stay here."

"Hell, no. This isn't good for you."

"No!"

"Please, James, I want to take care of you. How many drinks did you even get?"

James blushed and looked down, embarrassed.

"Did you lose count?" Thomas asked and tilted his head to the side.

"No..." James replied, his answer sounding more like a question. "I've had two shots and a beer... I guess."

Thomas' eyes widened as he smiled. "Now, that's  _cute_! You're so wasted but you drank nothing compared to what I drink when I'm like you!" He laughed.

"Shush. Sh-ssshhhut up," James said, slightly pushing Thomas' shoulder, but instead of Thomas, he was the one who tumbled backwards.

"Wow, babe, you're really drunk. I better get you home," Thomas said, wanting to take James' hand, but the latter stepped away.

"YEAH, RIGHT! I'm fiiiiinne! I ain't never puked from throwing up!" He yelled, making wild gestures with his arms.

The taller man just stared at him, giving him a confused look. "Uuuuhh...you mean drinking?"

James gasped. "Drinking! Drinking! Drinking! Drinking!" He started to walk away as he cheered, but Thomas grabbed him by the arm.

"No, no, no, no, no. We're going. C'mon, darling," Thomas said, leading James out of this place.

* * *

When they finally arrived at their hotel, James stopped at the stairs before the entrance of the building and tucked at Thomas' shirt.

"What is it?" The taller man asked.

"Can't feel my legs," James muttered.

Without another word, Thomas picked him up bridal style, making James yelp, and carried him towards the elevator.

"I'm not so sure if I like this or not..." James said, squinting his eyes at Thomas. "Do I even weight anything to you?"

"Oh, honey, please. I've carried you multiple times during the time we've been together," Thomas chuckled, giving James a quick kiss on the cheek.

They arrived at their room and Thomas struggled to open the door with one hand. James was almost asleep in his arms. Almost.

As soon as Thomas opened the door, James tried to jump off Thomas' arms.

"Imma sleep on the top of the bunk bed!!!"

_Thud._

"Ow." James lay on the ground, face-first, his legs still unable to carry him.

Thomas laughed at the sight of his beloved. "Here, let me help you, darling," he said as he tried lifting his fiancé again.

Once again in the taller man's secure arms, James cheered; "Bunk bed, bunk bed, bunk bed, bunk bed, bunk-"

"James, there's only one bed...a double bed, to be specific." Thomas interrupted him.

"Oh."

Thomas placed James on the bed carefully and ruffled his hair.

"Please try to sleep, alright, dear?"

"Mhm, 'kay," James muttered, his eyes already closed.

"Goodnight, darling."

"Night," James said back, and Thomas kissed his forehead softly before going to lie down beside him.

 _So, James can't wait to have children. Thisis new._  Thomas never knew this side of him which could be another reasonwhy James refused to tell him sober. He didn't have to hide anything from him,though. He didn't have to be embarrassed. They always tell each othereverything, and so they'll do tomorrow. 


	18. Pregananant - Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promt 41: "I'm pregnant."
> 
> Requested by PurpleFlamme @ Wattpad.

Thomas jumped as he felt his husband hugging him from behind. He calmed down quickly and smiled at him.

"Hey," James said softly, his face pressed against Thomas' back. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, hun," Thomas replied as his lover kissed his shirtless back.

After a while of just standing there and appreciating each other's company, Thomas finally spoke. "Uh, James? Can I put on my shirt?" he chuckled.

"You're so warm, though."

"We can cuddle later, I promise."

"Alright, but first, let me give you your present," James said with a smirk and let go of Thomas.

"What? A present? James, I thought we agreed on no gifts."

"As if you ever kept that promise," James said back with a chuckle.

He walked into the living room towards the spot where he hid the small box that was neatly wrapped while Thomas put on his shirt. He came back into their bedroom and fiddled with the gift; a bright but nervous grin plastered on his face.

"This is different. You'll love it...I hope," he said nervously, holding the present out for Thomas to take.

"Okay..." he said, curious about what James got him. Both of them headed back towards the living room couch and sat down together. Thomas noticed how nervous James was as the latter fiddled with his sweater sleeve.

"Darlin', are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just open it already," James said, smiling nervously.

Thomas took a look at the box. Magenta-coloured paper was wrapped around it with a nice silver ribbon on top of it. It was thin, but long. A pen could fit in this. He looked up at James and then back at the gift before removing the wrapping paper. He opened the box and couldn't believe what was in there.

A pregnancy test. Positive.

"I'm pregnant," James said quietly and smiled as he shifted in his position, already regretting his decision to tell his husband that way. He knew Thomas had wanted to have kids, but he could have changed his mind, right? What if he didn't want a child anymore? What would he say? What if he left James now that he knew?

Or...

What if he still wants kids? How will he react? How are they going to raise the child? Will they be good dads? Will Thomas spoil their kid? Probably. Does his husband want more than just one? God, James hoped not so many...

The smaller man cleared his throat while Thomas was still staring at the pregnancy test. "So...what do you say?"

Thomas smiled and closed his eyes, tears forming in them. "What I'm saying..." he chuckled. His head shot up to look at James. "Jemmy! This is wondERFUL!!!"

Thomas dropped the present on the couch and pulled his husband into a tight hug. He let go and said; "James! Oh my gosh, we're- " He paused to catch his breath, the brightest smile covering his face. "WE'RE GOING TO BE DADDIES!!"

Thomas let go off James and stood up from the couch. "This is going to be so exciting! We're gonna share our lives with our little son or daughter! Oh my, what are we going to name them? What colour should we paint the nursery?"

He paced around the room, shooting quick glances of adoration at James every now and then. "Oh god, James- think of all the shopping for the room! Toys, a bed, a baby carriage, paint, curtains- "

"Thomas!" James interrupted him. "Calm down, we've still got enough time to go through all of that," he laughed, taking his excited lover's hand and pulling him back to the couch.

"I'm sorry," Thomas said, out of breath from talking too fast. "It's just going to be so much fun!"

He kissed James softly on the lips and placed his and on his stomach. "Thank you for giving me the best present of my life," he said lovingly.

"I love you," James said in response.

"I love you, too. And our little one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I'm just gonna ruin this: I can clearly imagine James screaming at Thomas while giving birth and telling him about how much he hated him at that moment and accidentally breaking his hand while squeezing it XD


	19. Fucking Cold - Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 73 and 153:  
> "Oh, are you ticklish?"  
> "Put me down!"
> 
> Requested by ConnorFinishedTheMlk @ Wattpad

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit-"

James rushed to his apartment building, the freezing cold being enough of a reason for him to run. He finally got inside the habitation that he shared with his boyfriend. Surprisingly, he didn't find Thomas in the living room even though the light and TV was on. Just as he was about to pull off his jacket, Thomas came in with a blanket, stopping on his way to the couch at the sight of James.

"Jemmy, you're home!" he cheered.

James hung his jacket up on the coat hanger, putting his scarf in one of the jacket's sleeve. "Yeah. It's fucking freezing out there! I hate winter so damn much."

"Aw, c'mere," Thomas said, walking over to James and wrapping the blanket around him to warm him up. He suddenly picked him up. James looked like a sushi roll.

"Thomas! Put me down!"

The taller man walked over to the couch and sat down; James in his arms, giving him a loving kiss. James wrapped the duvet over both of them and Thomas rested his arms around his boyfriend's torso. As Thomas gently rubbed James' sides in an attempt to warm him up, James suddenly flinched and curled up, suppressing a giggle. This made Thomas look away from the TV screen, facing the man in his lap.

"Are you okay?"

"Mhm," James responded quickly.

That's when Thomas realized. "Oh, are you ticklish?" he teased, grinning deviously.

James cleared his throat. "Uhm, no!"

Thomas squinted his eyes at him, "Bullshit," he said before starting to tickle James's side.

"Thomas, I sweAHAHAHAHAHA-" he laughed, not being able to finish his sentence.

James continued to struggle making Thomas stop tickling him, laughing uncontrollably.

"Thomas, stOP!" he wheezed in between laughs.

After a while his boyfriend stopped tickling him so that he could catch his breath. "I love your laugh," he chuckled.

"Shut up!"

James's eyes bored into Thomas's. "Wait, aren't you ticklish, too?"

The taller man's eyes widen. "Wh-what?? No! Definitely not!"

James smirked at him, "Lafayette told me otherwise," and started tickling Thomas as well who busted out laughing.

"JAMES, NO, THAT'S NOT FAIR!" he protested.

"This is  _ONLY_  fair, Thomas!" James laughed and continued tickling him. Thomas pushed James off, though, and ran away, hiding from the tickle attacks.

"Alright, this means war," James said, standing up from the floor and followed his boyfriend. For the rest of the evening they ran after each other, both of them eager to win the tickle fight, until they were exhausted.

They went back to the couch and flopped onto it, still laughing slightly. Thomas held out his arms for James to crawl into and kissed his forehead softly. The latter was lying on top of Thomas as they continued to watch their movie together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuughh I rlly hate this, I'm sorry-


	20. It's Okay To Feel - Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 68 and 79:  
> "You're making me blush!"   
> "Stop hogging all the blankets!"
> 
> Requested by NathanDee1 @ Wattpad

Thomas came home after a long and stressful day at college. He has been sharing his apartment for two years now with his best friend, James. He realized that something was wrong, when he didn't see or hear the latter, even though the living room lights are on.

"James?" he asked. No response.

He decided to search in his room for his friend and opened the door, only to see the young man sitting on the edge of his bed, crying. James noticed Thomas was standing by the door frame and stood up quickly, wiping the tears away as he sniffled, trying to hide the fact that he had been crying.

"Thomas, oh God," he chuckled dryly. "You gotta learn how to knock," He tried to hide his feelings. He always does this. He hates showing them, it makes him feel weak.

"James, what's wrong?" Thomas asked, stepping closer to his friend.

"It's nothing," James said coldly, trying to get away from Thomas, and moved to the living room. He sat down on the couch and looked the other way as to not face Thomas. The latter refused to let the subject slide and went to sit next to James.

"James, please tell me. I care about you."

This actually made James' eyes well up with tears again. He tried to compose himself as he sniffled, but Thomas just hugged him from behind without another word. Sometimes you have to let go of the emotions you bundle up inside of you. And it's okay.

James finally turned and laid his head on Thomas' chest as he sniffled again, letting his friend embrace him and pull him onto his lap.

"It's just...that-" he started before a sob came. God, he hated this. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have anyone who cares about me. Sure, I have my family at some point, but that's different. No one cares about me except for you and them. I'm so so grateful to have you. You're my only friend and I don't know what I would do without you. Heck, I could die tomorrow and no one in class would even give a shit," James said, letting out a shaky breath and feeling embarrassed. "I must sound so selfish right now...I'm sorry."

Thomas looked down at him with widened eyes. "James, please don't say that! I don't have many friends either, but I'm so glad to have you. It's better to have less friends who really care about you and are always here for you, than to have many 'friends' who aren't there when you need them. Please don't believe you're wrong in some way. You are a wonderful and precious person. I'm so thankful to have you as my best friend and I'm thankful for everything we have experienced together. You're so smart and special and so different from anybody else. Please don't think about what will happen when you die. You deserve to live, and you deserve love."

"Bu-but what if we'll someday stop talking and won't see each other again? What will happen then?"

"Please don't overthink! We won't fall apart, and if we do someday because one of us is off to Europe or something, doesn't mean that distance will break our friendship. As long as I'm here and as long as there's some way, I'll always be here for you. I almost never see you this way and it hurts me. Please believe me."

James was silent; he didn't know what to do. He suddenly felt ashamed of himself for crying over something like this, even though he didn't know if he should believe Thomas after everything he had just said.

He still looked down in shame when he quietly said, "Thank you..." Thomas hugged him tighter in response for a moment before loosening his grip to look down at James.

"Can you smile for me?" he asked.

"Thomas..."

"Come on, James. I wanna see your smile."

James' lips curled up into a shy smile.

"There. See? You're beautiful," Thomas said, lifting his friend's head by his chin.

"Thomas, that's gay," James giggled lightly.

"I don't care because it's true. You're amazing."

"Thomas, you're making me blush!" James said, jokingly pushing Thomas way from him. They both shared a laugh.

"I'll be right back," the taller Virginian chuckled before standing up and heading towards his bedroom. He came back with about three fluffy blankets and threw them on top of James.

"Thomas!" James cried out, surprised. Thomas let himself fall on top of James who was still under the pile of blankets. He removed the covers to see James's face who stuck his tongue out at him as soon as he was able to see the childish man. Thomas threw the covers over James again and hugged the fluffy pile, his friend somewhere buried in there.

"Thomas, what are you doing? Stop hogging all the blankets! Also, you're suffocating me."

Thomas let go of James and let him breathe. "I'm doing this because you need hugs," he said, leaning over the coffee table to grab the remote before adjusting the blankets and resting his side on the armrest of the couch.

"Come here," he said with open arms and James gratefully snuggled into his side before Thomas covered him with the other blanket as well. He switched on the TV and that's how they stayed for the rest of the night until they fell asleep.


	21. Company - Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: "Do you want me to leave?"
> 
> Requested by Mylifeas_Tessa33 @ Wattbad

Jefferson worked late at his office on a special case. It wasn't really special to him, but it was important to Washington, who also thought it would be a good idea to put Hamilton and Jefferson on the same case. Working together. How irritating.

Thomas didn't even know how many papers there were scattered across his desk as he stood in front of the table and looked down at the even messier floor; he lost count of them. He was beginning to become frustrated and held his head in his hands, exhaling exasperatedly. His hands moved to the back of his neck as he shot his head up when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," he said and in stepped his coworker and best friend, James Madison.

"Thomas why are you still- woah. What happened here?" Madison asked, looking at the mess and closed the door behind him.

"Difficult case. Orders from Washington to work together with Hamilton. Makes things even  _more_  complicated."

He removed his hands from his neck and walked behind his desk again. He sat down in his swivel chair and shot a glance at his watch, groaning at the sight of the late hour. Before Madison could say another word, Hamilton opened the door and stepped into the office.

"Jefferson, I have a few more- "

"Oh, no, come  _on_! And how about you knock next time, idiot?" Thomas yelled at him.

"Look, it's not my fault this case is a piece of shit, and I understand that you're pissed and tired, but we have to go through this together. So, could you please just take these extra papers?" Hamilton said, already irritated enough. He made his way towards Jefferson, slamming the stack of documents on the Virginian's table.

Jefferson stood up and opened his mouth to start yelling again, but James cut him off. "Uhm, do...you want me to leave? You seem to be getting in an argument...again..."

Thomas quickly gave him a pleading look, letting James know he wanted him to stay without Hamilton noticing it. He turned his attention back to the other lawyer.

"Yeah, but your questionable ways of solving the problem is making everything even more complicated!" He told him.

Hamilton clapped his hands together. "Mhm, okay. So, I have about twice as many papers in my office than you do, so I don't have fucking time for this," Alexander said, flipping Thomas off and walking backwards so he was still facing the taller man. "See ya, fucker!"

Jefferson raced towards the door and slammed the door shut as loudly as possible, hoping this could calm him down.

"Asshole," he grumbled and walked back to his desk. He looked back at Madison who was still standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"Sorry," he said.

"It's okay," James said back, stepping closer to his friend. "Do you want me to help you with this?"

"No, no, no, James. It's late, you should get home."

"Not without you," James replied with a slight smile.

Jefferson sighed and smiled back at him. "Thank you. I could really use your company right now."

"It's no problem," James said and walked over to hug his friend, Thomas gratefully hugging back.

Gosh, Thomas wanted to kiss him, right here, right now. I mean, what?

Throughout the night, Thomas and James worked on the case. They signed papers, read through them, found a few possible solutions, and even organized some documents. They worked until the sun began to rise and Thomas couldn't be happier to have such a great friend, and silently hoped for something more than just friendship one day.


	22. Why Do You Love Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, Mads is depressed. Also, this going to be rlly fucking cheesy, so prepare XD

Madison was currently sitting in bed, Thomas sleeping peacefully next to him, looking half dead though. He didn't know what time it was at the moment, but he didn't care. He just couldn't sleep. He thought about the man next to him - about his two sides.

Thomas always used to be careless and, to put it simple, an asshole in public. But ever since he fell in love with James, he acted sweetly and kindly around him. He was weak for the smaller man and would do anything for him. He did act like a jerk when Madison wasn't present though. He turned back into the Thomas Jefferson everyone knew and, most likely, disliked.

Especially towards Alexander Hamilton. When James was around, he didn't insult him that much compared to whenever his partner wasn't present.

In private, James seemed to know the real Thomas Jefferson: Even more caring, childish, humorous, vulnerable and generous with a heart full of love to give. That was what he loved about him, though he didn't understand WHY Thomas only cared about James. Why he fell for  _him_. And WHY he acted cruel in public without James at his side. Should he feel special? Would that be selfish of him?

James glanced down at Thomas, whose face was squished into the soft pillow, lips slightly parted as the man breathed and laid on his stomach.

"Thomas?" James said softly, but there was no response.

"Thomas..." he asked again, a bit louder this time. Thomas let out a hum, acknowledging James.

"Thomas, why do you love me?"

That got Thomas into opening his eyes and looking up at his beloved tiredly. "Whatcha mean?" he said groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"Why do you love me? Why didn't you choose someone better than me?" Madison asked. There are plenty of people out there that are way better than him in any way - in his eyes at least.

Jefferson propped himself up with his elbow, leaning his weight on it. "James…" he started. "You're the most wonderful person in the world. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You're so intelligent, kind-hearted, helpful, sweet, adorable, charming, beautiful and so much more," the taller man said, looking at James lovingly.

"Okay..." the other said, feeling his cheeks grow hot at his partner's remarks. He would never understand how and why Thomas was seeing anything in him, but he was going to ask a more important question, "But why do you act differently when I'm around you? When we're in public and when we're at our own?"

"That's because no one, and I mean  _no one_ , deserves all the love I can give except for you. You inspire me to make myself a better person. I mean, I'm trying. You're the love of my life. Why would you ever think otherwise?"

"I feel like I don't deserve your love. I'm me, after all," James shrugged and looked away, too embarrassed to talk about his feelings just like that.

Jefferson reached out his hand and placed it on Madison’s cheek, moving his head to face him. He gave him a soft kiss on the lips, Madison kissed back reluctantly.

"James, you're right. You are you. And I love you. I love every single thing about you, and nothing is ever going to change that. Okay?"

A quiet pause followed, and Madison took the time to process that.

"Please stop believing you're not worth everything I do for you. Because you are. You're so worth it, James," Jefferson said with a smile, kissing him again.

He held Madison close to his chest, hoping to have calmed him down. After a while they lay back down, still hugging each other. Thomas kissed Madison's head.

"I love you," he smiled.

"I love you, too."

A few minutes passed, Madison's mind still working, still not slowing down. Still being distracted by all of those thoughts. But there was always something that kept him going - and that was the man holding him.

"Thank you, Thomas," James whispered as sleep started to overtake his partner. Jefferson was still awake enough for his mind to register Madison’s words and smiled warmly.


	23. Ethanol Causes Pain - Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 134: "Was I really that drunk?" (Saved it for Madison's birthday ;))
> 
> Requested by _-Levi-Ackerman-_ @ Wattpad
> 
> Fact: Ethanol CH3-CH2-OH is the poisonous ingredient in alcohol which makes it to the alcohol we know, causing hangover and nausea and all that shit...wOW one of the very few interesting things I learn in fucking chemistry class XD
> 
> I got inspired by jeffersonlovesmadison's headcanon and lamsandmullettetexts' reply to that on tumblr!

It was a late March 16th at Kings College, New York. Madison's birthday has given Thomas the best opportunity (and excuse) to spoil his boyfriend, whether James liked it or not. The last thing Thomas wanted to show him was what it was like to drink alcohol now that he'd turned twenty-one. James had surprisingly agreed with that; he had always wanted to know how Thomas felt when he was shit-faced. The words, "underage drinking" were very familiar to him.

It was currently 10 pm at a party Thomas had hosted for James and the latter had already downed a few drinks. That explains his non-stop shit-talk. Thomas stayed sober to keep an eye on him and to make sure James wouldn't hurt himself or do anything stupid. He had absolutely  _no idea_  his boyfriend's usual calm and intelligent self could be the complete opposite when drunk. That was the last thing he had ever expected from him.

As funny as it was to watch James laugh at literally anything or stand on a table acting weird, Thomas began to worry.

"James!" Thomas tried to be louder than the music for James to hear him. The latter just chugged down another shot.

"James, come down! This is your first time, it's not good for you to drink that much!" Thomas looked around the room for help when he spotted Aaron who had been recording the whole scene. "Aaron! Stop filming and help me!"

"Come on, dude! This is probably the only time I'll ever see James drunk," he said as he approached Thomas who seemed tense when he saw James pulling out his phone from his pocket and search through his contact list. (Thomas is tall enough to see that)

"James, what are you doing?"

"Imma call ma parens!" He slurred and turned the phone on speaker. The device rang for a bit before his mother picked up.

"Hey, mom! Get dad here, please!"

Thomas didn't like where this was going while Aaron on the other hand just kept recording.

"Hey, dad! I just wanna tell ya folks that I'm hELLA GAY!!" James shouted into his phone and laughed. All Thomas could think of at that very moment was  _'shit!'_

Aaron turned his head to face Thomas who didn't look away from his boyfriend, still in slight shock. "He hadn't told them yet?!"

"Apparently not!"

"Well, are they supportive?!"

"I don't know! I think his mother is, but I'm not sure about his dad!"

They both looked back at James before Aaron started talking again, "This is going to be so much fun to show him tomorrow."

"Aaron!"

"What? Just imagine: Him, having a massive hangover with no idea of what happened the night before! I can basically see it in front of my eyes how he'll say 'I'm never drinking again.'"

Thomas gave him a disapproving look. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Ask my therapist," Burr simply answered.

Back to James who was still talking to his parents on his phone, "No need to yell, dad! I even have a boyfriend and DAMN this boy's fiiiine! Like, who coulda thought that a fucked up mess like me ends up with this hella sexy and hot supermodel?!"

That's when Aaron started laughing his ass off. He moved his phone camera to capture Thomas's pricelessly flushed expression.

"Alright, that's it," he said and walked up the table and snatched James's phone out from his hand.

"Hey!" He complained. Thomas ended the call and pocketed the device. He picked James up and got off the table with him.

"Aaron, stop fucking filming and help me get James home!"

"Alright, alright," Aaron said. He ended the video and slinging one of James's arms around his shoulder, Thomas doing the same.

* * *

As the three men arrived the Jeffmads Dorm™, Aaron freed himself from James's arm and headed for the door.

"Tell me what he's like tomorrow. Or better, call me so I can see it myself and show him the video," he laughed, his hand on the doorknob.

"Fuck off," Thomas scoffed, still holding James.

"See ya, A-A-Ron!" James yelled and let go of Thomas, only to drop like a sandbag onto the floor. Thomas and Aaron just stared at him.

"Shit," Thomas mumbled. "I wanted to give him water so that he could get the alcohol out of his system."

"Yeaaahh... welp, good luck with him. Bye!"

Thomas carried his boyfriend to bed and shut the curtains so that the morning light wouldn't irritate James's headache even more when he woke up. He climbed into bed with him and kept him warm for the rest of the night.

* * *

James woke up the next morning with, indeed, a massive hangover. Surprisingly, he didn't need to throw up, so maybe this was not so bad. As soon as he opened his eyes, he shut them again, wanting nothing more than to stay in bed all day until the pain in his head ceased. That's when Thomas shook his shoulder.

"Come on, James. I see you're awake now," he said quietly.

"So? Leave me alone to die," James mumbled, pulling the blanket over his head.

"Honey, you need to drink water and preferably eat something to ease your hangover. Like a kiwi," Thomas said, a little louder this time, causing James to wince.

"Ow...Thomas,  _please_ , keep your voice down. Also, I'm allergic to kiwis, you know that. I don't feel like eating right now, anyway..."

"Okay," Thomas said. "I'll still get you some water, though." He left and came back later with a cup of water to see that James had pulled Thomas's pillow over his head as well.

"James, please get up," he chuckled.

"I prefer to just suffocate here."

"James," Thomas warned and with that, his boyfriend got up and took the cup in both hands, drinking the liquid.

Suddenly, Aaron bursts through the door. "Sup, bitches!" James actually choked on his drink due to the sudden loudness.

"Shut the fuck up!" Was all he could say with a raspy voice.

"How the hell did you get inside?" Thomas asked.

"The door was unlocked. I guess you forgot yesterday."

"Oh, shit!"

Aaron strolled around the room towards James, pulling out his phone and sitting next to him. "Anyways, I've got something  _wonderful_  to show you," he cheered.

"Oh God, please no," James said, burying his head in his hands after Thomas set the glass down on the bedside table. Aaron showed him the video that showed James drinking a whole lot, stumbling awkwardly around the room, once even falling, and lastly the call with his parents. His eyes widened and he laid back in bed and pulled the pillow over his face again.

"Oh my God, please tell me I didn't do that! Was I really that drunk?"

"Hell yeah you were!" Aaron said.

"Alright Burr, that's enough," Thomas said, turning to James. "James, you said your father was yelling at you yesterday. Did he ever mention anything about him being either supportive or not?"

"He once said that he doesn't mind as long as it doesn't affect him, but now that it  _does_  affect him, I guess he's going to try to deal with it," James muttered underneath the pillow. "But I think it was just the shock and the way I told him that got him mad. It's going to be fine - I simply just fucked up. Again."

"Good, I'm glad you're not too deep in trouble," Thomas said, bringing James's hand to his mouth and kissing it.

"Ugh," James simply said. "I'm never drinking again."


End file.
